Twists and Turns
by Titianum454
Summary: Annabeth and Percy used to be best friends, then high school came. Cue the drama. Annabeth sinks and Percy rises to the top against all previous beliefs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm still pretty new at this so reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Again this is probably going to be my only authors note so enjoy the story and I will try to update frequently.**

Chapter 1

My relationship with him? Well…

He used to be my best friend. Like a puppy to indulge and give treats to when he acts amusing but not to be taken seriously. Let me give you a physical description of him. It might help you understand. He is a chubby boy with messy black hair that is too long and greasy. His face is round and doughy and he is a whopping 5 feet 3 inches tall. The only good quality about him is his eyes which or more often than not covered by his hair. Then he left for the summer to see his dad. The dad who he joked lived under the sea. It was right after eight grade graduation. When he was gone I ignored his calls when I was with my new friends, they were smart and popular while he was the fat idiot of the grade. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate him and I understood he ate a lot because he felt lonely and neglected by his father but he was really starting to become a hindrance to my growing popularity. Luke, the most popular, sought after guy in the school was finally noticing me. Whenever he was mentioned in our conversations I would be overcome with embarrassment I pretended not to know him when hanging out with people who didn't know our history. He was dragging me down the social ladder and I had to let him go before I ended up hitting rock bottom. I still remember the last call…

"_Hey Wise Girl" Percy answered the phone with his usual promptness like he was waiting for it to ring for a while. _

"_Percy honestly" he just laughed while I was full of shame at the reminder of my old nickname._

"_Just kidding. You know I miss you, right?" Why did he have to make this harder could he not tell form how I had been treating him all summer that we weren't friends anymore?_

_I tried to prolong the conversation before I had to break the news to him "So… what are you doing?"_

"_Oh nothing, just helping my dad with his work."_

"_What does he do?"_

"_It's a secret." Yeah, right Percy. I think he is just saying that to sound cool and mysterious but it is not working. "Why have you been ignoring my calls Annabeth?"_

"…" _I tried to think of a way to break it nicely now that he has brought up the subject. _

"_Never mind. I'm sure you had a good reason." Yeah it's because you embarrass me. "Hey can I see you when I get back?"_

"_No!" Why can't he take a hint!_

"_Ummm… Why?" He sounded so confused and hurt I almost felt bad for him but then I remembered what he does to me socially and how he is always holding me back from my rightful place on the top._

"_Because, Percy, sometimes you can be such a loser." Well, all of the time but no need to hurt his feeling more than I had to._

"_What!" He sounded so incredulous like he really didn't know where this was coming from. _

"_You embarrass me stupid! When you come up to me in the halls or try to give me a hug do you know how degrading it is for me? You are below me and it will always be that way." I was just so frustrated I yelled at him. At this point I just wanted to end the call so I could hang out with my cool friends. _

"_Well if that is how you feel then we shouldn't be friends anymore." No duh stupid that's what I wanted, that is why I finally called before 9pm. _

"_Good" I couldn't help it if I sounded satisfied. He had ended our friendship on his own free will. Stupid of him since I was the only thing keeping him from sinking to rock bottom. Oh well, all the better for me._

"_Fine."_

_And that was the last phone call I ever made to him. _

Skip ahead a week and a day and wha-la you are now in present time. It is the first day of high school and I cannot tell you how excited I am. I check my outfit one more time (wine colored, following top, dark skinny jeans which hugged my hips and make my legs look great and gold gladiators) and put the finishing touches on my makeup.

Just before I was leaving I heard a knock on the door. I open the door to see my best friend Thalia.

"Hey Thals, are you excited because I-" I couldn't finish my though because at that point she slapped me. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?" I glared at her and demanded an explanation for this. Now I would have a mark on my face for the rest of the day.

"For hurting my cousin you bitch," and with that she slapped me again, harder, on my other cheek. Did I forget to mention that Percy and Thalia are cousins? Strange they never seemed that close.

With those words she walked away leaving me flabbergasted on my steps. I stood watching as yet another ex-friend leaves me. Oh well she can always be replaced.

I started walking to Goode High, my new school, and I arrived there 15 minutes later. I ran inside to get to homeroom and just as I was turning the corner I ran into something. Scratch that, someone. He looked to be about 5'11'' or maybe 6' tall and he had the perfect swimmers body, lean and strong with clearly visible muscles through his tee-shirt. And I can tell there is more muscles than meets the eye because running into him felt like running into a brick wall. He had midnight black hair that ended halfway down his neck and his skin had a nice tan to it. This day just got good. That is until the boy in front of me turned around. That is when I saw his eyes..

"Percy?"


	2. Chapter 2

When he turned around a couple of thing hit me at once. One, he was very handsome with beautiful check bones and a strong jaw. Two his eyes, a deep green color with slight hints of blue (like the ocean) reminded me of someone else's. And three, those magnificent eyes looked at me with anger and disgust. That is the point when I realized it was Percy.

"Percy?"

How had he changed this much? What did he do over the summer to make him look like that? What was his father's job?

"Oh, it's you. I was going to apologize but seen as how my conversing with you is degrading I will leave you now. Let's go Grover." He said it all with complete politeness but it was cold and impersonal. Nothing like the Percy I knew. But, then again, I didn't know _this_ Percy. The Percy I knew was a loser this one was sure to get top marks on the popularity scale. I stood there thinking and an idea hit me; since he didn't look like a loser any more we could still be friends all I had to do was apologize and I could have him back.

I ran in the direction he left with Grover, his other friend from middle school. Grover was an eco-freak who limped and was obsessed with enchiladas. He should ditch Grover if he wants to rise to the top with me. I'll get him to do that right after I apologize. I rushed into the room where the guys disappeared into and walked but to Percy.

"Hey I'm sorry Perce. Wanna be friends again?" I smiled flirtatiously; the idea of rejection was nowhere near my mind.

He turned and looked at me as if he was just confronted with the worst possible decision of his life. "Hell no. Do you think I am stupid? I cannot believe you are so shallow that just because I don't look like I used to I am finally worthy of your attention. I'll tell you what, you were the one who was not worthy of me because at least I was a true friend, something you do not deserve. What happened to you? You used to be the nicest, sweetest person I knew and now you are just like every other bitchy girl who is so full of herself she doesn't care about the 'little people' she crushes along the way. I have only one wish when it comes to you and it is that you stay the hell away from me." That was all said in a cold voice seething with anger.

I stood shocked, not knowing where any of that came from. Some of the other in the room laughed at seeing me being put down by a nobody. "I was right the first time. You are below me and will always stay that way."

At this he stood up, towering over me. He bent down so our heights were closer and said "Watch me." Watch me go higher that you could ever wish to achieve. You think I was holding you down, well honey you were so full of yourself you could not see it was the other way around and now you get to watch me soar while you plummet to the ground." With that he turned away and started his previous conversation with a few other people like this conversation never happened.

I turned around and stormed out of the room. No one spoke to me like that. Especially not Percy. Just who does he think he is to talk like that to me? Me, his superior in every way.

I walked down the hall to homeroom and sat down next to my crush, Luke. He was the epitome of perfect with a surfers twist. Tall, blond and blue eyes that cause girls to swoon he was every girls dream. We started talking when a conversation next to us stole my attention.

"Have you seen him yet?" A girl with dark brown hair and glittering violet eyes spoke to the red head next to her.

"Who Lily?" At this point Luke stopped talking and we were both listening to the conversation of the two girls. One has to keep up on the gossip if they want to stay at the top of the food chain.

"Rachel really, only the hottest guy in the grade." Luke looked please with himself, assuming like I was that he was the object of the conversation.

"Who?" the girl named Rachel asked again. Really did she live under a rock? Was she blind that she couldn't see the hot boy in front of her?

"Percy Jackson of course." Luke and I were nonplused. Honestly nothing could have surprised us more than what that girl just said.

"Percy? Oh yeah I guess he looks great but you know it is hard for me to see those things given that we have been friends forever." Excuse me, say what now. How did Percy know this girl? When did they become friends? "It is hard to find someone attractive who you have known since you were 2."

I was still very confused by the situation but I couldn't say I wasn't interested by it. Luke still looked caught up by the fact that his title was taken away from him by the boy who he tormented for 6 years.

"Wait was he the one you were seeing over the summer? The one with the very important dad?" Lily's comments took me off guard. Why didn't I know these things? Why didn't he tell me? How did these two girls know more about his life than I did?

"Yeah, that's him Lily." Wait, he was with her this summer? What were they doing there? Why could she come but I couldn't?

"OMG! Can you introduce us? Do you think he would date me? What's his family like? Does he act like a stuck up rich person? –" She was cut off by the bell. I was beginning to think that this was all a dream in which the Percy I knew was replaced by a different one.

My head was spinning with questions and I needed answers. I went to the library and for the first time in my life I googled 'Percy Jackson'. Apparently he was a popular search according to the hits on this topic. I scrolled through the results and the name Poseidon kept popping up. Why is the famous marine biologist and one of the three most important people in the world (AN: pick a position I'm too lazy)? I finally found the result that revealed the whole truth and I felt like an idiot.

It was a news cast.

"_Poseidon was seen with his three boys at the beach yesterday" said the first news woman._

"_Yes and what a tragic family past he has. His first wife died of cancer, the second wife got a divorce from him because his work was always in between them and the youngest boy's mother is unknown he was just living on the streets until Poseidon found him and claimed him." This from the second reporter._

"_Yes well they seem to have moved on from the past and are a big happy family. Triton, the eldest, seems to be the first in line for his father's title and Tyson, the youngest is said to be great with tools and building things but it is the middle child, Percy, who seems to have capture everyone's attention with the work he does with his father."_

"_Yes he was seen all summer helping out in his father's lab but it is top secret what they do there only the family knows. And it seems since he hit puberty he became a heartthrob. It is reported that he and the daughter of the famous land developer, Rachel Dare, frequently walked on the beach holding hands and were seen on quite a few dates around the marina. Now on to the troubles in Iraq…."_

Oh, I feel really stupid right now. How did I not see the facts that were right in front of me? I mean yeah I have a famous parent too, Athena, but she is n where near as powerful as Poseidon (something she rues to this day). I just told the son of one of the most influential and powerful people of the world he would never be as good as me. Woops.

The bell rang and I ran to my next class thinking over and over how stupid I was. As I entered I saw the object of my thoughts flirting with that stupid redhead who I guessed was Rachel Dare from the news cast. At this point I didn't think the day could get any worse until it did.

**Sorry about the changing tenses. It will be like it ended form now on. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

The class took forever and every few minutes the teacher was interrupted by a giggle or a laugh coming from the area of the room that held Percy and Rachel. Well someone seemed to be enjoying themselves. As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the room and went to my next class.

One period and two sightings of Percy later it was lunch. I walked in and started heading to the table Luke sat at. A few minutes later the people who I had hung out with over the summer had joined me at the table and we struck up a conversation. Three guesses who it was about. You got it, Percy Jackson.

Speak of the devil and he will appear for at that moment the doors were flung open to allow entrance to a group of 12 people all lead by, yep, Percy Jackson. They made their way to a table near the front of the lunch room laughing over something Percy had said. While on their pilgrimage Kit gave us a profile on each one.

"See that pretty girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes? That is Katie Gardener. Her mom Demeter is famous for her agricultural improvements and her many brands of cereal. The boy walking next to her is her boyfriend, Travis Stoll, and the boy on his other side is his brother Conner. Serious Pranksters but their dad is high up there. The couple holding hands in front of them is Silena and Beckendorf, his real name is Charles but no one calls him that , they have been dating forever. She will never leave Beckendorf and he will beat the crap out of anyone who messes with her. Both of their parents have a history and both are very influential in their respective domains. Next you have Lily Stanthorn who is a friend of Rachel but her parents are nobodies. The meet at this school for rich debutantes because the girl's great uncle paid for her to go. Next to her is another friends Juniper who is an eco-freak and always does service projects to protect and plant new trees. Then there is Grover who is pretty much a male Juniper, he is not important. The two goths are Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo they are cousins and the cousin of Percy Jackson, they are his father's brother's children. Do not mess with them they can kick your ass easily and then their fathers will do the same. Then we get to the star couple Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Percy Jackson. Both have rich daddies, they have known each other forever and are best friends but I think there is more going on. All those children are rich because of their families and most have very famous, influential parents."

After this speech from Kit two more people joined the table. One was a girl with longish brown hair that didn't look like it was properly cared for and a buff body, like she worked out a lot but not to the extent where she looked like a female body builder. Next to her was a slim boy with Hispanic features who share the Stoll's mischievous glint in his eye.

"Those two are Clarisse la Rue and Chris Rodriguez, they are dating. Do not mess with either of them unless you want Clarisse to come after you with a bat. Chris is the cousin of the Stolls but he acts like their older brother. He had a disease that messed up his mind for a while but Hermes got his brother Dionysus to held him overcome that problem. Now he is just fine. They are like the others at that table."

Wow, this girl knows more gossip than the CIA. I wonder what she would say about me? Oh well who cares. When did Percy get so many friends and why the hell did I just find out now. So many questions were buzzing in my head I barely heard the voice saying- "You're the girl Percy dissed today in class."

Everyone in the vicinity turned to me.

"Wait, you mean Percy Jackson, the puppyman, dissed you? Wow you have sunk deep Annabeth" Said Luke.

My face was on fire but luckily I was saved by the bell and I headed to English before someone forced me to answer that question. This is when my day collapsed in on itself.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into English and was greeted by the sight of four people laughing together. They had not seen me walk in so I sat at the desk in the corner and began to get ready to class. As I bent down to get my binder out I heard their conversation.

"It was great. You should have seen him this morning with her. I was worried for a while how he would react when he finally saw her again but wow am I glad it did." Said the first boy with brown hair, he looked familiar but I couldn't tell from where because of the angle I was sitting at.

"Common you cannot just tell us that and not go in to details!" said the girl sitting next to him.

"Don't worry Juni I wouldn't leave you out of this."

"Of course you wouldn't, she is your girlfriend." Said the other guy in the group to the first.

"Shut up Stoll you know that that is a lie." was the retort. When the first boy said this the girl's face, Juni, feel a little but she put on a smile before he could see.

"Would you both shut up I want to know what my cousin did." This came from the last girl in the group and her voice sounded eerily familiar to me.

"You are going to wish you here there Thals" –wait Thals, on no…- "well first he ran in to her, literally, and when he turned to apologize and saw who it was he said 'Oh, it's you. I was going to apologize but seen as how my conversing with you is degrading I will leave you now.' And then her left her standing there with her mouth gaping like a fish." He had to stop his story to allow them to stop laughing. I sank into my seat hopping they wouldn't see me.

"Then later she came up to him and started flirting, hoping to become friends again-"

"As if that bitch, I would send him to a mental institute if he went back to her after she trampled on him like she did, shallow whore." This came from Thalia and she earned many nods of agreement from the group. I sank even further so I was almost hidden by the table top.

"And ha said no in the greatest way you can imagine, really you would have had to have been there. After his speech she again did her fish impression and then turned angry saying that she was right the first time and that he was below her- "

"I would love to hear what Poseidon would say about that" said Juniper.

"Screw Poseidon it would be Father or Uncle Hades that she would be worried about. Thye are really big on family pride. I think I should slip it to them at the next family dinner that someone called Percy pretty mush and nobody from a family of nobodies and tape their reactions." Thalia stared off into space for a while plotting her revenge.

"I think that would be very funny" apparently ever the jokester the Stoll brother sitting with them encouraged Thalia with her plan to get me killed.

"Anyways then he said that she would be there watching him become better then she could ever be and that it was her holding him down and after setting her right he just turned around and pretended she had never existed" finished Grover.

Everyone cheered for him. "Go Perce," said Thalia the y all said they wished they were there to see it. Part of the way through the story others had entered the room and began to hear what had taken place between us that morning. Many turned to me with questioning face but before any of them could ask the teacher walked in. The teacher-crap! Percy's step-father leveled me with a glare before sitting at his desk in the front of the room.

"Everyone today we are going to pick groups for a project later in this week. Since it is the first day this is only to pick your topic not to actually work unless you want to. You get to choose your groups."

I wasn't scared, I was popular and smart someone would pick me but as I looked around everyone was pairing off and no one was looking in my direction. I walked closer to the center of the room thinking I just wasn't seen from where I was sitting. When I came closer everyone looked up and the group of friends looked at me with sneers and smirks prominently displayed on their faces and then they turned their backs on me.

"Well Annabeth as it seems you have no-" Mr. Blofis was cut off by Percy entering the classroom. He looked at him and said "Dad". Mr. Blofis nodded, accepting, what I thought, was a pretty stupid excuse.

He looked around the room and found everyone paired up but me. His eyes narrowed into a glare that had me cowering. "Mr. Blofis I cannot work with her."

I half expected Mr. Blofis to act like a normal teacher and tell him to suck it up but Travis stood up from his pairing with Thalia and said "Don't worry Perce I'll sacrifice myself for the greater good but you owe me later for suffering through this."

My face was completely flushed "No need I'll just work by myself. I'd rather be alone than with an idiot."

The classroom was filled with 'Oooo's and 'are you going to take that's. Mr. Blofis ended it by laying down the decree that we would be partners. I spent the rest of the period trying to ignore my partner while he talked with his friends. As soon as the bell rang I was up and ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I have not gone away but I have been very busy. In the next few months and especially over the summer you should see me posting some new stuff. People please keep in mind that this is both an AU so of course the characters are OOC and that you don't know where I am taking it yet. I will gladly accept constructive criticism but those of you who don't like it do not have to read it so as much as I would like to hear that you don't enjoy it I do not appreciate you posting that you hate it, especially if it is just because the characters are OOC or you do not post a reason why. 


End file.
